A new type of radiographic system which couples an intraoral source of radiation to an extraoral transducer is being tested clinically. The output of the device includes both conventional and Polaroid type radiographic displays. The latter are available seconds after exposure. The design provides for the production of images with far less radiation than required by conventional techniques. Factors being evaluated include task specificity, practical constraints, patient acceptance, training requirements, and diagnostic quality. Diagnostic performance is determined from radiographs of phantoms containing known pathology and the results are compared with $ comparable data produced conventionally. Developmental efforts include computer simulation of specific components and clinical demonstration of new collimating and beam-directing capabilities. Theoretical considerations confirmed by preliminary clinical observations suggest that new sources and transducers may significantly improve overall performance.